Reunited
by roxygirl2456
Summary: Paul's on his death bed. All he wants is to see Arthur. Little does he know his wish is about to come true. First One-Shot! Hope y'all like it!


Paul was laying in his bed room, hacking up a storm. He was on his death bed. He knew he was going to die. He had had one to many drinks. Paul was waiting to fall asleep, a sleep that he would not wake up from. He had told man across the way that if he was still breathing in the morning, to kill him. If not and if the man killed him, bury him next to man called Arthur Rimbaud. "Arthur… I'll be with you soon." Paul said before he started coughing. He lay down, hoping to leave the world for forever. He closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was at a bar. He saw in a broken shard of an old mirror that was 24 again. He looking back to a table was two Absinthe and very handsome, young Arthur sitting and waiting for him. "Well, it's about time you showed up" Arthur said. Paul smiled. "How are you?" "You know I'm well. Just take a seat, you're going be here a while." Paul then sat down. "So what's it like?" he said as he grabbed his drink. "What?" He said as he took a sip of his drink. "Being dead" "It's the same as being alive…more or less. You're the age you most want to be. You can be to places that are in your memory. Nothing can harm you. If for say you die, nothing happens." "I see…" Paul took a sip of his Absinthe. "I missed you Arthur." Arthur looked at his drink. Paul continued. "I never did find another person to love" Arthur took another swig of his drink. "Do you love me Arthur?" Arthur said nothing at first then said something other than his "You know I'm very fond of you" that Paul was not expecting. "What do you mean by love?" "It is…the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another…" "Do you love me?" Arthur asked him. "Yes. More than anything" "Hold out your hand…Put it on the table" Paul did as he was told. Arthur grabbed a knife from the table and began to trace his hand. He came upon his ring finger, to which there was no ring. He put the knife down and kissed Paul's hand. "You never loved again?" "How could I? I only thought of you…always…" He leaned over the table, close to his face now. "Arthur…I wanna ask you one last time…Do you love me?" Paul noticed something about Arthur. He was nervous. He took Paul's hand and now both men stood. He took his other hand placed it on his face. "Arthur Rimbaud…I love you…" "Paul…" Arthur looked into Paul's eyes. Paul had just noticed something else about Arthur. He was crying. He pushed the table aside. He looked into Paul's eyes. He used his other hand and grabbed Paul's waist. "Paul…It took me this long to realise something that's been in front of me this whole time." "And what is that?" Paul now looked concerned. "Paul-Marie Verlaine…I do love you. I love you." "I love you too!" He pulled him into a heavy, long kiss. When they broke the kiss, Paul was now also crying. "And to think, this whole time, I thought you were just fond of me." Arthur laughed. "Arthur…I hope I can spend the rest of my death with you" "As do I…I never thought those words would leave my mouth." "Nor did I" They smiled at each other. "I love you Arthur…Do you love me?" Paul asked the question one last time. "Yes Paul. I do love you." Paul could not stop crying. Neither could Arthur.

"Come on… Let's go" Paul gave his hand out. "Where to?" Arthur said as he took his hand. "Who knows? Let's go to Africa!" Paul said. "You can't" Paul smiled. "Then how about Paris?" "Why?" He said as left the bar, hand in hand. "It's where we first met…" "Why the hell not! Let's go!" They made their way to the nearest train station. "Paul…I want to live near the ocean" Paul looked over at the boy and saw that he was blushing. "As long as we're together" Paul said. "That was so cheesy" Arthur said. "Whatever works dear boy" Arthur then stole the man's hat and started to run with it. Paul ran after him. Paul caught up to Arthur. "Arthur…" "Pool" "Don't call me that…" Arthur smiled. "Jean Nicolas Arthur Rimbaud…I must ask you something" "And that would be…?" Paul then pulled an old ring from his pocket. It was not his old wedding ring but a ring Arthur had never seen before. "Will you marry me?" Arthur was speechless. "Yes…" he said in a barely audibly whisper. "What?" "Yes Paul, I will marry you" Paul pulled him into a hug; Arthur jumped and wrapped his legs around his waist. They kissed, that let into a full on make out session. Arthur pulled off his jacket and Paul's. He pulled off the vest on both of them. He quickly un-buttoned his own shirt. He began to undo the buttons on Paul's shirt. Unfortunately, Paul tripped on a rock and they came down to the ground. They were now lying next to each other. They started to laugh. Paul put the ring on his finger. ''I love you Arthur" "I love you too Paul" He kissed each other. This was now the happiest time of Arthur's life.

A one-shot for my new favourite movie! I know it's not the best. But it's the second one out there. I just need to write this since there was only one fan fiction for this. See y'all later. Peace!

-Carrie


End file.
